


mom says i spend too much time on the web

by TheAmazingBiderman



Series: Not Enough Time On The Web [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bisexual Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Human Disaster Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBiderman/pseuds/TheAmazingBiderman
Summary: Wednesday My Dudes / @PeterS_photos[photo of Tony Stark hunched over a lab table sleeping with glasses drawn on his face in sharpie, with Dum-E and U in the corner charging]This is what he gets for taking away my lab privileges.56k Retweets  8 million LikesWednesday My Dudes / @PeterS_photosSHIT KAREN I TOLD YOU TO SEND THAT TO MJ AND NED. WHAT THE F U C KYou Know Who I Am / @Tony StarkWow kid… nice going._________Peter Parker has been kept a secret from the world. His parents didn't want him to grow up in the spotlight, but when a mistweet happens, that all goes to shit.a.k.a another twitter fica  .  k  .  a.  im really bad at summaries sorry





	1. Well... fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Little Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497479) by [loliPoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loliPoli/pseuds/loliPoli). 



> Its Wednesday My Dudes / @PeterS_Photos - Peter Parker Stark  
> You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark - Tony Stark  
> Pepper Potts-Stark / @Virginia Potts-Stark - Pepper Potts-Stark  
> Caw caw motherfuckers / @Clint.Barton - Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye
> 
> Hi! This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. Enjoy!

Wednesday My Dudes/ @PeterS_photos

I eat when im depressed so im always eating

72 Following 10k Followers  
Joined: November, 2016  
***

Wednesday My Dudes / @PeterS_photos  
[photo of snowy trees in a forest]  
The New York skyline is pretty, but it’s nothing like the snow kissed  
trees dudes.

2k Retweets 7k Likes 

***

Wednesday My Dudes / @PeterS_photos

[photo of MJ holding lemons and posing by shrubbery]

Uwu thanks for posing MJ! @lesbianmafia

3k Retweets 8k Likes

 

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia  
No problem loser. 

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter  
Bro how’d you convince MJ to do that??

Wednesday My Dudes / @PeterS_photos  
A severe amount of puppy dog eyes and deals. 

***  
Wednesday My Dudes / @PeterS_photos  
[photo of Tony Stark hunched over a lab table sleeping with glasses drawn on his face in sharpie, with Dum-E and U in the corner charging]  
This is what he gets for taking away my lab privileges. 

56k Retweets 8 million Likes

Wednesday My Dudes / @PeterS_photos  
SHIT KAREN I TOLD YOU TO SEND THAT TO MJ AND NED. WHAT THE F U C K

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark  
Wow kid… nice going. 

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts

You guys are serious PR nightmares. Family meeting upstairs, get the rest of the team. 

Wednesday My Dudes / @PeterS_photos

Ugh mom it's Karen's fault for tweeting it. This is what I get for using Dads AI. 

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark

Pete… maybe you shouldn’t call us mom and dad on twitter? For the whole world to see? Pep is gonna kill me. Pray for me twitter. 

Caw caw motherfuckers / @Clint.Barton

Ooooooo you guys are in trouble. This is what you get for Mario Kart Pete.

Wednesday My Dudes / @PeterS_Photos

Oh come on birdbrain its not my fault you suck at the game. 

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts

Family. Meeting. Now. This includes you Clint, and for god sake change your username.

Hawkeye / @Clint.Barton

Oh shit

Ironman is my dad / @ironstan

Skskskskks what the fuck??? Who is this kid?

Spider-Man can kiss me / @spidey_my_boi

mOm?? dAd?? Mario Kart???

Cronch Cronch / @Jaredeatsbathbombs

OMG PEPPERONY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Daily Bugle / @Official Daily Bugle

Infamous menace Tony Stark rumored to have a child with power hungry SI CEO Pepper Potts.  
www.dailybugle.com/tonystarkandpepperpottschild.html

The New York Times / @nytimes

Is there a secret Pepperony child?  
www.nytimes.com/pepperonychild.html

Washington Post / @washingtonpost

Does Tony Stark have an illegitimate child?

www.washingtonpost.com/tonystarkillegitimatechild.html 

 

Wednesday My Dudes / @PeterS_photos

Well… fuck


	2. Peter Parker Stark has gone public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without further ado, please politely welcome our son, Peter Parker Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM FIRST... thank you so much for the support this has gotten! I woke up and was thoroughly shook! Just thank you! 
> 
> secondly, this is my first time trying to write dialogue with the ironfam, so if you think its bit ooc don't hesitate to let me know, thats one of the ways i can improve! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Stark Industries/ @starkindustries

We refuse to comment on who @PeterS_Photos is until @Virginia Potts-Stark or @Tony Stark addresses it. 

 

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts-Stark

A press conference will be held today at noon in regard to @PeterS_Photos and his relationship to me and @Tony Stark.

When Life Gives You Lemons / @ripvine

He’s definitely their child. Like come on, how else could they know him?

Spiderfan / @pepperpottsisagoddess

I already ship their family. #ironfam

Cronch Cronch / @Jaredeatsbathbombs

#ironfam

Spider-Man can kiss me / @spidey_my_boi

#ironfam

Ironman is my dad / @ironstan

#ironfam

Hawkeye / @Clint.Barton

#ironfam

Itsybitsyspider / @N.Romanoff

Shut up Clint. 

Hawkeye / @Clint.Barton

Ma’am yes ma’am

KatieKitKat / @Katie John

Damn Hawkeye is bullied by the Avengers 

>>>Hawkeye / @Clint.Barton  
I really am Kit Kat. 

>>>> KatieKitKat / @Katie John  
Holy shit hawkeye commented on my post im gonna cry

***  
“Peter, come on stage at your cue, me and Tony are gonna go out right now, and answer a few questions and address reporters.” Pepper Potts-Stark looked at her son with adoration and protectiveness as she ruffled Peter’s hair. He grumbled and pulled away from her. ‘What is their obsession with my hair?’ He stepped forward and gave her a hug. “I’ll be fine mom I promise” he said as he pulled away. “Hey kiddo. Stay strong and don’t let the reporters and cameras get to you. They’re vultures but we can handle them. ALso, I think it’s finally time you get a pair of these.” Tony slid a pair of the Signature Tony Stark Sunglasses(™) on Peter’s face. “Well we better get this show on the road. See ya on stage Pete” Tony and Pepper walked on stage, much to the crowds unrestrained glee. The sound of cameras and reporters shouting grew louder and Tony raised his hands in the signature Tony t-pose. Pepper walked up to the podium at center stage, and the crowd silenced. “Hello everyone, thank you for joining us here at this impromptu conference. We are here to address the tweets from yesterday, which included a candid photo of my husband sleeping, from a twitter profile called PeterS_Photos. So without further ado, please politely welcome our son, Peter Parker Stark.

Peter took a deep breath and walked on stage. The reporters spewed questions at him, but he ignored them and walked over to his parents. Once he made it to the podium, his mom stepped aside and Peter took the mic. “Hey everyone! I’m Peter, and uh I'll answer my questions!” Tony pointed at a lady in the front to ask her question. “Hannah Boone from Vogue. How did Mr and Mrs. Stark keep you a secret from the press for so long?” Everyone quieted as Peter started to speak, hundreds of cameras trained on him. “That’s a great question Miss Boone. I actually stayed with my Aunt May when I was younger, and my parents visited frequently, but that way I could grow up away from the fame and press.” Tony then set a hand on Peter’s shoulder and spoke up. “If I may add, I grew up in the limelight. It’s all I've ever known. Me and Pep didn’t want that for Peter, so when we found out that Pep was pregnant, May Parker helped us raise him.” 

Pepper then gestured to a man in a blue shirt to ask his question. “Gabe Kellman, Daily Bugle. My question is for Peter. How was and is it growing up, knowing your father kills people for a living, and your mother only started dating you father for the money?” Everyone went silent as the family grew furious. Pepper and Tony opened their mouths to speak up, Peter spoke up before they could. “Ah thank you for your question Mr. Kellman. While you’re too busy writing crappy half-assed articles on the superheroes saving your butt when villains attack, my mother runs an entire clean energy business that specializes in proactive energy methods, scientific breakthroughs and research, and medical prosthetics and medicine. My father helps these developments, because he’s a genius that uses his intelligence for good. He also flies around, defending our country from sick bastards that act just like you. So, Mr. Daily Bugle, I suggest doing more research before you decide to try and drag two of the most amazing people on the planet. If this microphone wasn’t expensive, I would drop it.” Gabe looked horrified as Peter stared him down, then as if nothing happened, as bright smile spread across Peter’s face. “Anyway that’s all the questions I'm willing to take!” Pepper and Tony followed their son offstage, with extremely proud smiles on their faces. 

***

Colonel Rhodes / @rhodey 

Good job kid. @PeterS_Photos

Itsybitsyspider / @N.Romanoff

I think a celebratory movie night is in order @PeterS_Photos

Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers

I knew I liked ya Peter. 

 

Peter Stan / @ironfam

Oh damn we stan a supportive son

Burnt Chicken Nugget / @boyf_riends

Omg he’s so hot. Not surprising though, he is Tony’s son… 

Spider-Man can kiss me / @spidey_my_boi

Why is no one mentioning how proud @Virginia Potts-Stark and @Tony Stark look when Peter sister snapped??? No one deserves these angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at TheAmazingBiderman2 if ya want. :)


	3. Darlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener
> 
> Great idea Darlin. We should add glitter too ;)
> 
> You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark
> 
> First, you broke my kid, he screamed something unintelligible about darlin and slammed his head into the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh i've been posting a lot today, but i just have so much inspiration and its summer so i have a bunch of free time. Thanks for the support!

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

@Tony Stark wow old man. You told the world about him before I even saw a photo?

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

Oh hush @harls_keener. The whole point is that he was a secret. 

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

@Tony Stark A face that adorable shouldn’t be kept a secret.

I Love You Spiderman / @FlashThompson

@PeterS_Photos what the fuck Penis

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Oh shut it Flash

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

Yeah Flash. You’ve been bullying Pepperony’s child. Nice one. 

Betty Brant / @bettybrant

Well… he did tell us he had an internship… 

***  
Peter was pretty sure he was as red as a tomato after reading Harley’s tweets. There wasn’t exactly an abundance of people telling him he was adorable, so it was fairly new. The sound of the elevator opening up washed over the living room as his dad walked in. “Hey underoos. How’s your first full day of being in the spotlight?” The genius walked up to the couch where Peter was sprawled face down into the cushions. All that Tony received was a grumble in response. “How would you feel about Harley coming and visiting over Christmas break? He has been non stop begging me to meet you, and Christmas break is less than a week away.” At that Peter’s head shot up and he looked at his father. “He’s the kid that helped you when you broke into his garage right?” When Tony nodded Peter seemed to get a bit nervous. “What if he doesn’t like me?” Tony sighed and ruffled his kids hair. “You guys have a ton in common Pete. I’m sure he’ll love you, and if his tweets mean anything, it’s more indefinite he will.” The young vigilante visibly relaxed but spoke up again. “Does he know i’m Spider-Man?” Tony thought for a moment before responding. “He doesn’t, it’s your decision to tell him or not, but something to keep in mind is that Harls is a very smart kid. So don’t be surprised if he figures it out.” Peter nodded and let his head drop back into the cushions. Winter break is gonna be real exciting now. 

***

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Guys my begging finally worked and I’m staying at Stark Tower for Christmas break! Let’s get this bread gamers. 

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Okay, who even are you? And how do you know Tony? 

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

@Tony Stark broke into my garage and I almost shot him with a potato gun. But I didn’t cause we are connected. 

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark

Damn right Harls

I’m Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos

What the hell? You tried to shoot him with a potato gun? I want to meet you even more now. We should create a more advanced and modern model. Maybe we could use something similar to the Iron Man repulsors. 

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Great idea Darlin. We should add glitter too ;)

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark

First, you broke my kid, he screamed something unintelligible about darlin and slammed his head into the couch. Second, you two are not allowed to be in the lab unsupervised. I prefer my lab when it isn’t blown up. 

***  
Not A Secret Anymore Yay / @PeterS_Photos

I’m pretty sure IQ just stands for Integrated Quesadilla

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark

It’s four in the morning go to sleep Peter

KatieKitKat / @Katie John

No… let him finish

Not A Secret Anymore Yay / @PeterS_Photos

I don’t like being the line leader… I have the memory of a goldfish. I’d probably lead us into an abyss instead of the school bus. #MsFrizzleIsShook #PleaseLetThisBeANormalFieldTrip

Spiderfan / @pepperpottsisagoddess

@Tony Stark @Virginia Potts-Stark...do we need to be concerned

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts

@PeterS_Photos Please go to bed sweetheart. Or I will have Friday shut off your phone and none of us want that. 

Not A Secret Anymore Yay / @PeterS_Photos

Yes mooooooooooom

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Good night darling <3

Peter Stan / @ironfam

Okay… am i the only one who ships them?? #Parley

Big gay / @pridemonthisgreat

#Parley

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

#Parley

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

#Parley

Betty Brant / @bettybrant

#Parley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesss Parley is so amazing. I just love how in (MCU at least idk about comics) canon Peter hasn't even said a word to Harley yet we've made an entire ship out of them. That's kinda how this fandom works though so i'm not surprised. Anyway thanks <3 :)


	4. Disaster Bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos
> 
> Hah wow I really am a disaster bi
> 
> Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia
> 
> Hmmmmmmmm someone has a crUuUUuuUsh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg the amount of hits keeps going up. wHaT iS hAPpEnInG?? It hasn't even been twenty four hours. Honestly y'all are amazing.

The elevators opened up and out walked a smirking Harley Keener and a relaxed Tony Stark. “Let’s go put your stuff in your room and then we can head down to my lab. I’m pretty sure Peter is down there.” Tony led Harley to his room and then they boarded the elevator and headed down to Tony’s lab. The doors slid open and Peter looked up. Now, don’t get him wrong. Peter knew that he was bisexual. He’d known for a few years. He’d also seen a few photos of the Keener boy, but nothing could prepare him for the pure bisexual panic he was thrown into when he saw Harley. Harley wore tight jeans that definitely didn’t hide his body, and a tight navy blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket. The vigilante immediately wanted to walk over and run his hands through Harley’s unruly blonde hair. He quickly dismissed that thought and noticed he was staring. “H-hi sorry I’m Peter. Stark. Peter Parker Stark. That was awkward sorry.” Peter wanted to disappear from the entire situation as a blush overtook his face. “Keener. Harley Keener. Or you could call me your boyfriend.” Harley smirked as Peter’s face grew even redder and Tony sighed. “Well i’ll let you guys get to know each other. Harley, don’t defile my son please.” At that Tony left the lab, leaving a flustered Peter and a chuckling Harley behind him. 

***  
Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos

Hah wow I really am a disaster bi

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

You met Harley today right?

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Hmm

Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos

Why are you hmmming… 

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

That’s not usually good.

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Hmmmmmmmm someone has a crUuUUuuUsh

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Ohhh a crush darlin? ;)  
Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos

Ugh look what you did MJ. You summoned the unfairly cute asshat. 

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

GASP! You wound me babe.

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark

Harley, you guys aren’t even dating yet

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

I’m looking into changing that ol’ man. Give me a few days. 

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark

Can you PLEASE stop breaking my child. If I hear him screech one more time about southern people, you’re gonna be the one screeching when i kick you outta the lab.

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Damn, @Virginia Potts-Stark can you please control your husband? He’s threatening a minor. 

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts-Stark

@Tony Stark please don’t threaten our guests please. PR will be on both of our asses. Also, @PeterS_Photos please come home, Harley’s looked like a kicked puppy ever since you’ve left. 

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Wow. I’m being betrayed by everyone. Call CPS this is child abuse. 

Ironman is my dad / @ironstan

Why are Peter and Harley so cute together? We stan some pining idiots.

Cronch Cronch / @Jaredeatsbathbombs

Okay but they’re such a cute ship and we barely even know them.

 

Spiderfan / @pepperpottsisagoddess

Omg the #ironfam are such goals. And Pepper is willing to drag everyone and i’m so here for that. I stan powerful women.

KatieKitKat / @Katie John

@N.Romanoff @Clint.Barton @rhodey @Steve Rogers @Sam Wilson @BBarnes  
Do you guys ship #Parley?? Also how much have they blushed?

Popsicle / @BBarnes

Fuck man, they’ve been skirting around each other so much and it’s only been three days. 

Itsybitsyspider / @N.Romanoff

I think it’s safe to say we are all rooting for #Parley.

Birdbrain #1 / @Clint.Barton

Rt

Colonel Rhodes / @rhodey 

rt

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Rt

Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers

rt

Birdbrain #2 / @Sam Wilson

Rt

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

Rt 

 

Betty Brant / @bettybrant

rt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously owe my friends because the amount of times i've spammed them about kudos and hits as well as asking them to proof read. Anyways... thanks!


	5. We Stan Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos  
> Hey everyone! So it’s the season of giving and everything, and I just wanted to spread some awareness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so a couple warnings just in case. This chapter does discuss sexual assault and rape.. so if that can trigger you don't read it! We stan good mental health so be safe! This is honestly crazy. Please read the end note, Love ya lots!

Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos

I eat when I'm depressed so im always eating  
72 Following 70mil Followers  
Joined: November, 2016

Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos  
Hey everyone! So it’s the season of giving and everything, and I just wanted to spread some awareness. Every 92 seconds an American citizen is sexually assaulted. It’s a severe problem that’s often overlooked. So I ask that this holiday season you consider donating to https://www.rainn.org/get-involved to help spread awareness and fight sexual assault. Have a great holiday! 

Peter Stan / @ironfam

Can this guy literally get any better??

Betty Brant / @bettybrant

That’s so well put Peter. Thanks for spreading awareness. 

Ironman is my dad / @ironstan

We stan equality. Let’s go bois. 

Ding Dong You’re Wrong / @that one asshole who hates equality and basic human rights

Okay but… most of the time people lie about being assaulted. Or were asking for it. They probably enjoyed it anyway. So why should I donate to an organization that liars benefit from? 

Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos

@that one asshole who hates equality and basic human rights Because ten year old me didn’t ask for it. No one asks for it, and no one lies. No one enjoys waking up in the middle of the night because they had a nightmare about getting assaulted, dick wad. This organization gives help and resources to rape and assault victims, something that ten year old me could’ve strongly used. Think before you speak please. 

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

You don’t have to cradle your friend in your arms trying to calm them down because they have nightmares where they relive getting raped, asshat. You don’t have to watch such a perfect human, who is smart, kind, adorable and has such a determination to help people, break down in tears. Suck my dick @that one asshole who hates equality and basic human rights 

When Life Gives You Lemons / @ripvine

Thanks for speaking up about that, that must’ve been really hard. I’m definitely donating.

Spiderfan / @pepperpottsisagoddess

Damn fucking preach @harls_keener and @PeterS_Photos

KatieKitKat / @Katie John

Yeah go fuck yourself @that one asshole who hates equality and basic human rights I gotta go donate.

Peter Stan / @ironfam

You are literally so precious Peter thank you <3 also…. #Parley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everybody! i've got some exciting news for me at least! I turned this into a series. You can find a oneshot where Harley comforts Peter which is mentioned during this chapter! I'm also working on a couple other oneshots for the series so stay tuned! Thanks for all the support y'all!


	6. I Raise My Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birdbrain #2 / @Sam Wilson
> 
> Harley keeps flirting with Peter
> 
> Itsybitsyspider / @N.Romanoff
> 
> Of course he is. I wanna add ten to my bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want a glass of sweet tea but we ran out of simple syrup which means i have to make some :( Anyways, I'm back with another chapter y'all! Enjoy :)

Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos  
You ever just put a plastic bag on your head and breathe in slightly?  
You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark  
I’m on my way  
Cronch Cronch / @Jaredeatsbathbombs  
What does this mean??? Are you on your way to help him? Join him? What?  
Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos  
It’s okay Dad. Pain is temporary.  
Burnt Chicken Nugget / @boyf_riends

Hon… are you okay???

Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos

J u s t p e a c h y :)

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

He’s okay guys. Him and his friend Ned just dropped their Lego Death Star. They’ll be fine.

Not A Secret Anymore Yay /@PeterS_Photos

D A D THIS IS LIKE DUM-E DYING !1!11!!!11!!

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

Woah kiddo. We can put it back together.

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter  
It took five hours Mr. Stark!1!1!!!1!!1

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Wow you guys a nerds

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

You love us MJ

Pain Is Temporary /@PeterS_Photos

u love us MJ

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Lord save us all.

***  
Pain Is Temporary /@PeterS_Photos

I just walked into the kitchen to find Uncle Bucky and Uncle Steve making out. #GougeMyEyesOut @Steve Rogers @BBarnes

Popsicle / @BBarnes

Go find Harley then you lil shit.

Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers

Language Buck, but yeah Pete. Harley will probably make out with you. 

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Um I’m being exposed and you didn’t even bother tagging me? Shameful. Also, I’m in the lab if you want sweetheart. @PeterS_Photos

Itsybitsyspider / @N.Romanoff

Why did I walk into the common room to see Peter screeching?

Birdbrain #2 / @Sam Wilson

Harley keeps flirting with Peter

Itsybitsyspider / @N.Romanoff

Of course he is. I wanna add ten to my bet. 

Birdbrain #1 / @Clint.Barton

I add five.

Colonel Rhodes / @rhodey

Aw come on Nat. They are extremely oblivious. 

Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers

I don’t know Natasha. They’ve been dancing around each other for two weeks.

Birdbrain #2 / @Sam Wilson

Hm i agree with Nat. They’re becoming aware.

Popsicle / @BBarnes

This bet is so stupid. Peter is taking Harley ice skating tonight. They’re obviously realizing each others feelings. Harley literally said “It’s a date”

Colonel Rhodes / @rhodey

Okay this is unfair why are we betting against three spies and two assassins?

Ahhhh Avengers / @HurricaneTortilla

Okay… what’s the bet?

Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers

Nat, Bucky, Clint, Bruce, and Pepper think that Harley and Peter are gonna realize their feelings for each other by Christmas Eve. Tony, Sam, Rhodey, and me think they won’t figure it out until New Years Eve.

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

Trust me, I know my son. He’s too self doubting to think someone likes him. He’s probably already assumed Harley flirts just to flirt. (He does but this is different) I’m also willing to bet that Harley will be the one to make a move. 

I Love You Spiderman / @FlashThompson

Hah like someone would like Parker. 

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Harley obviously likes him. This is why you’re an alternate Eugene. You’re fairly dumb. Either that, or no one has ever liked you. Probably both. 

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts-Stark

I was going to pull a Tony and threaten to blacklist you from all colleges on the East coast for bullying Peter, but it seems as if Miss Michelle has it handled. Also, Peter’s last name is Stark. 

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Holy shit THE Pepper Potts acknowledged me. My life is complete.

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts-Stark

@lesbianmafia I’ve looked into your resume and Peter has spoken highly of you. Head down to SI if you ever want to be an intern. 

Stark Industries / @starkindustries

We second that. 

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Am I dreaming? 

Spiderfan / @pepperpottsisagoddess

No. So much tea was just spilt. I’m thoroughly shook.

Big gay / @pridemonthisgreat

mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing Harley and Peters "date" to the ice skating rink. Should i post it here or as a one shot, or dare i say... both? lemme know folks. Love ya!


	7. You can tell everybody this is your song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And you can tell everybody this is your song  
> It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
> I hope you don't mind  
> I hope you don't mind  
> That I put down in words  
> How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
> \-------  
> “Harley! We have to go ice skating! We can head down to Rockefeller plaza tonight and we can rent skates. I’ll just have to ask dad if I can have some money.” Surprisingly Harley had a tinge of blush on his cheeks. “It’s a date then Sugar” Harley stood up and left to find Tony and scream about his son, abandoning his popcorn and a very red Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so wow this is one of my favorite things i've ever written. Like it's so fluffy? This has one whole tweet in it, but i love this so much so i wanted to post it here, and one of you wanted it so here I am! I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> also for those who read my last authors note... i got my sweet tea. Let's get this bread gamers.

“Honestly I haven’t seen much of it. We’ve been in the lab most of the time.” He said as he shrugged. Meanwhile, Peter looked like he had the best idea in the world.

“Harley! We have to go ice skating! We can head down to Rockefeller plaza tonight and we can rent skates. I’ll just have to ask dad if I can have some money.” Surprisingly Harley had a tinge of blush on his cheeks.

“It’s a date then Sugar” Harley stood up and left to find Tony and scream about his son, abandoning his popcorn and a very red Peter.

“MOM HELP” Peter slid into his mom’s office, red faced and panicked. “So i’m taking Harley to the ice rink tonight and he said it’s a date, what does he mean? Is it actually a date or is he just saying that as a saying, like a date on the calendar?”

Pepper fondly shook her head and gestured to him to sit down. “Do you want it to be a date?” Her son quickly nodded so Pepper continued. “Well then, let’s get you some money and go pick out an outfit. That way I can make sure you wear your special shirt and don’t freeze.”

Spiders can’t thermoregulate, which means Peter can’t keep his body temperature normal. He was constantly being swaddled in blankets, courtesy of the Avengers, but his dad created him an under shirt that has built in heating pads.

"What about work?” Peter reckoned.

“It’s fine, I was almost finished anyway” Pepper responded as the mother-son duo made their way to the elevator, oblivious to Harley’s panic

***  
“Holy shit Tony. I think i’m going on a date with Peter today”.

Tony looked up from where he worked on an iron man suit, and was surprised to see a tinge of blush had overtaken Harley’s face. “Huh I guess Barnes was right. Why are you all panicky?”

Harley sighed at Tony and walked over to the lab table the suit laid on and confessed. “I really like him, and I don’t want to mess it up.”

Tony stood up to face his young friend. “Harley, you know I'm shit at emotions so I’m gonna try my best here. I know my son. And he’s head over heels for you. And you’re you, Harley. Don’t sell yourself short. Just act how you normally do.” Harley nodded, his panic seeming to disappear.

"Thanks old man. You can go take a nap now, I know feelings are hard for you.”

"Who you calling old? I’m perfectly hip. All caught up on your little tines and memes.”

Harley just sighed as he walked out “It’s called a vine, Tony.” The genius just smirked and went back to his suit.  
***  
(A/N this is still Harley’s POV)

The elevator opened up, and Peter walked out. Harley had a pick-up line already picked out but the second he saw Peter, the comment died on his tongue. Brown doe eyes met Harley’s and the older boy had to take a moment to have a gay panic. Peter was wearing a baby blue sweater and a red flannel underneath with snug jeans that made no effort to hide his toned legs. “Y-you look nice.” Peter stuttered out as a blush slowly crept across his face.

Harley was dressed in a tight long sleeved maroon sweater, with a grey wool trench coat over it. “Damn sweetheart. Looking hot.” Once Harley said that, he grabbed Peter’s hand and led the younger boy into the elevator and out the door to his motorcycle.

“Well darlin, an ice rink awaits.”

***  
(A/N this is Peter’s POV)

After renting their skates, Peter led Harley onto the ice. “You know how to skate right?” Peter questioned teen.

“Yeah, but you should hold my hand to make sure I don’t fall.”

The pair skated around hand in hand as music played. Peter was proud of himself. He’d only stuttered once the whole time, and him and Harley talked about the randomest things, varying from golden retrievers to Star Wars as music played over the speakers.

However, the vigilante just had to jinx himself, because everything wasn’t okay as Your Song by Elton John started playing. Now, don’t get him wrong. He loves Elton John. No, the problem was Harley’s reaction. Harley’s eyes lit up and he started singing along. Peter nearly fainted when he heard Harley’s voice. No one should be able to sound that angelic.

So when Harley looked at Peter as he sang “how wonderful life is, while you’re in the world” in his husky voice, Peter knew he was in love.

He was in love with Harley Keener. The boy who was sarcastic and full of sass. The boy who deep down loved people so much. So as they walked out of the rink in the snow holding hot chocolate, he was really happy. Harley and Peter got onto Harley’s motorcycle and started making their way back up to the compound, arriving around ten at night.

They entered the Avengers common room to find it empty. Right as Harley was about to wish Peter a goodnight, Peter looked up. Mother hugging mistletoe. Peter thanked whatever god existed and pulled Harley close.

“Well, you know what that means” Harley whispered.

Slowly, they closed the distance. Peter could very well be imagining things, but he felt a spark as soon as their lips connected. Harley’s hand reached up and sank into Peter’s hair and Peter’s hand rested on the older boys waist. Slowly, the two broke apart and smiled softly at each other.

“I guess Tony lost the bet, huh?” Peter giggled and pulled Harley back in for another kiss.

As they got more into it, they didn’t hear the elevator open. Steve and Bucky walked out and stopped in their tracks.

"Fuck I lost the bet, babe.”

At the sound of Steve's voice, the two teens sprang apart.

“I guess you did Uncle Steve” Peter smirked. Harley then grabbed the younger boys hand and dragged him to his room.

Harley fell asleep hugging Peter, allowing the vigilante to take a moment to think. Harley was amazing. He was sweet and thoughtful. He cared even when he acted like he didn’t. He was insecure even though he acted confident. He would drop everything to help his sister, to help everyone he loved. And Peter loved him. Peter loved him so much, and he hoped he was on Harley’s list of loved ones.

Pain Is Temporary /@PeterS_Photos

Pain may be temporary, but my love for you sure as hell isn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh that was my first time writing a kiss scene so i'm sorry if it was awkward and cliche. My first kiss consisted of her kissing me and then running away so we are running on little experience y'all. Also, im currently obsessed with Your Song by Elton John and everyone should listen to it if you haven't been blessed already! Anyway thanks!


	8. How The World Found Out Who Spider-Man Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! This chapter took a while sorry :/ I'm too lazy and impatient to proof it so,,, wh00ps.

Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers

I can’t believe we lost the bet :( 

Popsicle / @BBarnes

You honestly thought you would’ve won, honey?

KatieKitKat / @Katie John

Does this mean what I think it means????? 

Big gay / @pridemonthisgreat

Holy shit,,, Parley is real.

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

I’m still bitter you guys ruined our moment.

I Love You Spiderman / @FlashThompson

This can’t be happening. I refuse to believe the fact that Penis got a boyfriend. 

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Do you have an off switch? 

Itsybitsyspider / @N.Romanoff

Well, pay up boys. I watched the security feed and I’m very happy knowing I won.

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

You don’t have to rub it in our faces Tasha :(

Birdbrain #1 / @Clint.Barton

Hah suck it Mr. oH i kNoW mY sOn. Peter made the move Tin Can 

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

Fight me birdbrain  
Birdbrain #1 / @Clint.Barton

I’ll see you in court

Colonel Rhodes / @rhodey 

Ladies, ladies, you’re both pretty, relax

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

Are you mocking us Honey bear? 

Colonel Rhodes / @rhodey 

Would never dream of it Tones. 

***  
Pain Is Temporary /@PeterS_Photos

So guys. My whole thing about pain being temporary is true buuuuut,,, being shot really fucking hurts. Like seriously. Don’t get shot guys. Also there’s blood on the floor. 

Burnt Chicken Nugget / @boyf_riends

Sis? Are you okay? Are you speaking from experience? What?????

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Um Peter, babe? Why is there blood on the floor?

Pain Is Temporary /@PeterS_Photos

I think it’s coming from the bullet wounds.

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Were you shot? 

Pain Is Temporary /@PeterS_Photos

Yeah i think so

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark   
What the fuck Peter? Why didn’t you call me? I’m tracking your suit right now. Don’t you dare try swinging back to the compound, stay put. 

Spider-Man can kiss me / @spidey_my_boi

So Peter got shot… Tony is “tracking his suit”, and he shouldn’t swing back to the compound? Surely I'm not the only one who’s made the connection right? 

Spider-Man can kiss me / @spidey_my_boi

Peter mother Parker fucking Stark, iS SPIDERMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Daily Bugle / @Official Daily Bugle

Local Menace Spider-Man is actually a Stark? Is he just another Stark experiment? Read more to find out. 

www.dailybugle.com/newscienceexperiment.html

The New York Times / @nytimes

New York's Crime Fighting superhero Spiderman is rumored to be Peter Stark 

www.nytimes.com/spidermansidentity.html

Washington Post / @washingtonpost

Peter Stark is spiderman?

www.washingtonpost.com/identityofspidermanrevealed.html 

Buzzfeed / @buzzfeed

Holy ****! After a series of tweets about being shot and swinging around, after @spidey_my_boi pointed out the clues, we are all convinced about Spider-Man's identity.

www.buzzfeed.com/peterstarkisspiderman.html

Stark Industries / @starkindustries

When we say history repeats itself, we wished it wouldn’t be like this. A press conference will be help tomorrow at 6:00 pm. @Official Daily Bugle Just so you know, you aren’t welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm working on a one shot for when Harley found out Peter was Spider-Man,,, still deciding if i'll post it here or not. Probably not cause this is more of a twitter fic... anyway i love y'all!


	9. Biderman is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biderman / @PeterS_Photos
> 
> Whelp, I guess the advantage of being public is I can share the bomb ass photos I get on patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry this chapter is so short and definitely crappy. I just have like no inspiration but i wanted to try and write this chapter. Whelp enjoy the best you can y'all!

Peter stood offstage in his Spider suit waiting for his parents to finish addressing the crowd. He had to go out, tell the reporters he’s Spider-Man, and then leave. 

“Babe, are you sure you’re feeling good enough to go on stage? You don’t look so good.” Harley looked at his boyfriend with concern. Given the fact that Peter got shot twice the night before, the southerner had a reason to be worried. 

“I’m fine Harles. That’s the beauty of super healing. I’m just anxious.” The vigilante responded shakily. “I’m anxious because it was bad being connected to you as Tony Stark’s son, much less as Spider-Man. I have so many enemies, what happens if you get hurt because they try to get to me? And that’s just as friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. It’ll be even worse when I finish my Avenger training.”

“Peter. I’m surrounded by a family of superheroes. Even if you aren’t there, I have so many people protecting me. And if worst comes to worst, I can use my backup Iron Man armor. I’ll be fine” Harley wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug, only letting go when it was Peter’s cue to go onstage. 

“Go get em Darling.” 

***  
Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Whelp, I guess the advantage of being public is I can share the bomb ass photos I get on patrol. 

[photo from the top of the Manhattan bridge, the sun setting behind the NY skyline]

Spider-Man can kiss me / @spidey_my_boi

Holy shit,,, this is so cool

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

Ayyyy, now we’ll be even cooler at school.

Cronch Cronch / @Jaredeatsbathbombs

Sorry but, who are you??

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

That’s Ned. He’s my Guy In The Chair. Him and @lesbianmafia are my best friends. The official losers at school up until I let slip that I was a Stark. Everyone immediately wants to be your friend. 

Burnt Chicken Nugget / @boyf_riends

Damn. big f. 

Ironman is my dad / @ironstan

You should do a Q&A.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

That’s a good idea. Send in your questions and i’ll answer them tomorrow. Also, i thought iron man was myyyyyyy dad?

Ironman is my dad / @ironstan

Holy shit you responded. This is the best day of my life. And uh can we share him? 

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Hmm he is pretty amazing so i shouldn’t hog him… I guess we can share.

When Life Gives You Lemons / @ripvine

We love a supportive son. 

Spiderfan / @pepperpottsisagoddess

rt

KatieKitKat / @Katie John

Rt

Ahhhh Avengers / @HurricaneTortilla

rt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment some questions below for me to include in the Q&A if ya want. Peace out brothers


	10. Q&A time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biderman / @PeterS_Photos
> 
> Okay everyone! I’m here with a Q&A! Some of you guys tweeted me some questions so i’ll answer them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all have been so supportive and kind about my sort of hiatus so thank you so much! Here is a chapter, i'm working on another one when I can, I'll get it out soon! Love ya!

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Okay everyone! I’m here with a Q&A! Some of you guys tweeted me some questions so i’ll answer them now.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Top five favorite foods? 

Um I don’t have favorites cause food is amazing and I don’t like to discriminate, but churros are great. An old lady once bought me one on patrol. 

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

On a scale of 1 to 10, who are you most afraid of? Your mother, MJ or Black Widow?

Well first, they can all be very scary. Aunt Nat isn’t usually mad at me because i’m an angel child but when she’s in battle, she’s is a gigantic 9. Even though she won’t hurt me, i’m scared for the bad guys. 

MJ is probably an 8 when she gives me that ‘you better watch it’ glare whenever i miss decathlon.

Finally, my mother is honestly a 10 when she is mad at reporters. Ever since I became public, reporters and paparazzi constantly swarm me, and she just wants me to have a normal life, so she can get big boi scary. At least she doesn’t threaten to buy their company like someone I know. *cough* my dad *cough*

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

Wow the blatant disrespect from my own child. Tsk tsk.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Don’t lie you love me :) Anyways moving on…

If you need to get something you know your mom or dad won’t approve of who do you go to? Who spoils you the most?

Uncle Clint will get me anything pretty much. Not even in spite of my parents he just loves me.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Would you have a spider as a pet?

No.

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Fun fact: Peter is terrified of spiders. He will scream, it’s fucking hilarious that he’s Spider-Man

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

which couple in the tower is the worst when it comes to PDA and generally sickening couple-ness?

Definiteley Steve and Bucky. They feel the need to make up for 70 years of no contact. Which In guess is reasonable. I love them though Stucky for the win. 

Popsicle / @BBarnes

You act as if you and Harley aren’t constantly making out.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

At least we don’t do it in the kitchen where everybody can see :(

Whelp back to the questions. 

What’s the weirdest thing you’ve done with your powers/ suit?

Uhhhh recreate vines. My fave is the Its Wednesday My Dudes one.

[video of Peter in his suit screaming “its wednesday my dudes”]

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

I’ve caught him impersonating Thor with his mask on. It’s quite entertaining. He’ll also just pace on the ceiling like a weird demon.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

How does your sticky thing work? Why do you stick to walls and stuff but not, like, people? Have you ever stuck to anything on accident?

I learned to control it. At first i stuck to practically everything, even non-stick pans, so obviously some companies lied but anyway back to the topic at hand. If i’m not paying attention though i’ll just stick to stuff. I’ll try to get off the couch and the couch will come stick to me and just lift up cus super strength ya know?

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Anyway that’s all of the questions I’ll answer for now!


	11. cUrSe wOrDs aReNt aLlOwEd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 
> 
> Fuck you, shortie.
> 
> Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers
> 
> Language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all this is a super short chapter, but it's a chapter I guess?

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

So oxygen rich blood is red, and oxygen deprived blood is blue. So avatars don’t breathe. In this essay I will…

When Life Gives You Lemons / @ripvine

Where’s the essay??

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

I can’t give it to you I need to tend to my crayons.

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

Go to sleep, Peter.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Weird flex but okay.

***  
Spiderfan / @pepperpottsisagoddess

Biderman, Biderman,   
Loves whoever a Bider can.  
Kiss a man?  
Sure why not  
Also thinks that girls are hot  
Look out, Here comes the Biderman.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Holy shit, this is the greatest thing I've ever read i'm gonna cryfjenfgipwuj

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Peter just ran into my room crying and I was really concerned but then he started singing this and then threw himself onto me. He is basically a koala now. 

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

Woah you have emotions Harles? I’m surprised you haven’t thrown him off you.

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

wOAH I’m very nice to Peter. He’s all cute when he’s cuddly.

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

I’m basically throwing up in my mouth.

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts

You say that like you haven’t said worse to me Tony.

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

You’re special though.

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts

Well you are 12% special in my books also Tony.

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

Gasp, this is blasphemy. 

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Hah, Mom just dragged you.

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

Fuck you, shortie.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

I’m literally taller than you, s h o r t i e.

Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers

Language.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Yeah, language Dad. Tsk tsk. Shame on you. Also Uncle Steve, your username has a curse word. 0_0

Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers

...no comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple things, first, all of these cracky things that Peter says are things that i've heard at school. My friend has a list on her phone of a ton of them. Second, I saw the new Men In Black movie last night and holy hell mates. Bisexual paradise. I got to watch Tessa Thompson and Chris Hemsworth walk around in suits for an entire movie. What a world we live in.
> 
> ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORT CHAPTER!


	12. Ain't nothing but a heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener
> 
> You are,,, my fireeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> _____  
> Recap of last chapter!
> 
> Peter was sleep deprived, he also found the Biderman song and cried, and he pointed out that Steve's username had a curse word! You're all up to date now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back peeps! Its been a few days since i last uploaded which is definitely different from my two or more updates everyday but thats all right folks, we'll recover! 
> 
> Uh some of you may noticed that i included a recap of the last chapter, which is something imma do now cause i always have to read the previous chapter in fics cause i read so many from the same fandom so they get jumbled! It's an idea I saw on tumblr so i figured id try it out!
> 
> uhhhh life is shitty, you guys are great, i think thats all! enjoy this chapter!

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

You are,,, my fireeeeeeeeeeeee

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

The one,,, desireeeeee

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Believe when I say,,,

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts

I want it that way!

Itsybitsyspider / @N.Romanoff

TELL ME WHY  
Birdbrain #1 / @Clint.Barton

Aint nothing but a heartache

Colonel Rhodes / @rhodey

TELL ME WHY

Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers

Aint nothing but a mistake

Birdbrain #2 / @Sam Wilson

TELL ME WHY

Popsicle / @BBarnes

I never wanna hear you say,,,

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

I WANT IT THAT WAAAAAAAAAAAY

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Good teamwork guys!

KatieKitKat / @Katie John

What the fuck

When Life Gives You Lemons / @ripvine

My life is fulfilled

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

I can’t believe Pepper joined.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

You know my mom, she has a fun side. Just don’t get her a giant bunny. She doesn’t like those.  
Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

I’m not even gonna ask about the bunny.

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts

Just remember kids, never give Tony motrin. He doesn’t like it.

Ironman is my dad / @ironstan

Wha- why??

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

I resent that statement Pep.

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts

Huh just like you resent motrin?.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Ah, the Motrin Incident(™) of 2010. At least he wasn’t on his cycle. *disappointed shake of head*

Burnt Chicken Nugget / @boyf_riends

I want to know,,, but at the same time I don’t.

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

I’m being abused by my family. Harley’s the only one who loves me.

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Naturally. It’s cause we are connected. 

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

I thought we were connected :( 

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

It’s different baby. I gave him a Dora watch. When I was like twelve. 

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

I’ve had to deal with this smart ass for years, Bambi. You’ve only had to deal with him for a few months. 

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Fair point Dad.

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Hey, I’m moving into the compound soon and then I won’t be hundreds of miles away. And you get to deal with me more!

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Yeah, but i’m happy to <3

I Love You Spiderman / @FlashThompson

Gross. Fucking fags everywhere.

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Ah, Eugene. Once again, you are saying hurtful and quite rude things. I’m fucking tired of it. Pepper Potts-Stark fucking told ya to stop and guess what? You are still! Being! An! Ass! Leave Peter and me the fuck alone, because next time I will use my resources, find you, and take you the fuck down. *mic drop*

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Rt

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

rt 

Betty Brant / @bettybrant

rt. 

Itsybitsyspider / @N.Romanoff

I will gladly join you Harley. 

Birdbrain #1 / @Clint.Barton

Rt 

Colonel Rhodes / @rhodey 

Rt

Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers

Rt

Birdbrain #2 / @Sam Wilson

rt 

Popsicle / @BBarnes  
Re fucking tweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i included a shit ton of references in here and uh i hope you Got That Reference just like good ol Cap. I hated that sorry.


	13. I Want It That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter:
> 
> I Want It That Way, bunch of references, and Flash gets bitch slapped  
> _________
> 
> @PeterS_Photos you should swing back to the tower. I have someone you’ll want to meet.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> @PeterS_Photos you should swing back to the tower. I have someone you’ll want to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I saw Far From Home and it was so fucking good. The entire theatre collectively lost our shits at the end credits and it was just fjbewijfbqei so good. I highly recommend, but considering this is a Marvel fic, it's a fair guess that y'all were already gonna see it.
> 
> YAY AMERICAS BIRTH!! Um the U.S is kinda shitty because haha politics- not gonna get into that on a public sight- but America is still pretty snazzy and i gotta support my boi Captain America.
> 
> Anyway, this is a semi short chapter? not too bad but not long by any means (like my dick,,, just kidding i'm a cis girl sorry bad joke) The dialogue was difficult to write, idk why but i just had a tough time with it. So,,, enjoy

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

@PeterS_Photos you should swing back to the tower. I have someone you’ll want to meet.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

That sounds extremely ominous. It’s either someone I really don’t want to meet, or it’s the freakin President. 

President Ellis / @PresidentEllis

I think we can arrange that Peter. 

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

So the president saw my tweet. Life is complete. 

***  
Peter walked towards the kitchen, hearing an unfamiliar voice, with a heavy accent.

“Come on brother. We’re in America we have to get cheeseburgers.” 

Peter then heard his dad’s voice, telling the voice that he’ll make sure she gets a cheeseburger. As the vigilante entered the kitchen he promptly dropped his backpack, with a loud thud and crack on the floor. Stupid super strength. But that wasn’t the point. The was the King and Princess of Wakanda was standing in his kitchen. As a bot rushed over to start fixing the crack, Tony smirked at his son.

“Uh hi I’m Peter-Man, shit, Stark Peter- Spider Stark. Wow this is going great. Hi i’m Peter Stark.” Peter awkwardly held his hand out, while slightly bowing, torn between the two greetings. 

“You ramble a lot, white boy.” T’Challa sighed at his sisters greeting as he shook Peter’s hand. 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you Peter, I’m T’Challa, and this is Shuri.”

Peter just stood gaping in the kitchen doorway, to his father’s enjoyment. “Hey Pete, it’s probably in your best interest to not freeze up.” 

“Uh wanna see my lab?” 

***  
Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

So,,, the princess of Wakanda is currently playing with the R2D2 I built, and we are gonna make lightsabers. My dad has no clue what he’s started. 

I Never Went To Oovoo Javer / @Princess Shuri

Frick yeah. T’Challa is going to regret everything.

***  
“So, we should have a bake off. It would be fun” Peter looked over to where Shuri stood looking at him.

“Ooo yeah I could invited Ned, Mj, and Harles. You’ll love them. They’re all nerds.” Peter then pulled out his phone and found a photo of MJ, Ned, and him. Shuri looked at the photo, and nodded. 

“Is MJ dating anyone?” The boy shook his head in confusion. The princess just gave a satisfied nod. “Hopefully I can change that. Is she a lesbian?” 

“I think she is American.” Peter replied instantly. 

“Was that a fucking vine reference?”  
***  
The following few hours were filled with laughter, vines, and lightsaber battles. The princess and superhero got along great, and by the end of the night the compounds inhabitants were relieved when the teens finally fell asleep in the lab. 

“I’m glad that Peter has another friend, but that was extremely chaotic.” The surrounding Avengers made noises of agreement as they all watched a movie.

“I’m pretty sure they need constant parental guidance.” 

“Yup” 

***  
Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts

They’ve finally tired themselves out. 

[Photo of Peter and Shuri asleep on the couch in the lab, limbs all tangled together]

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

Thank god

Birdbrain #2 / @Sam Wilson

They are certainly energetic 

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

What even is Peter’s life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a lesbian
> 
> I thought you were American


	14. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet sorry

Hey bros. My laptop broke so I can't write, my dads fixing it but I need a new hard drive which is annoying. Anyway I wanted to update sorry!


	15. Another update

Hey guys um i dont know when im getting more chapters out. My laptops still broken and honestly lifes really hard right now so :) i dont have the energy or motivation to do anything so we’ll see. Sorry guys. Talk to ya soon


	16. Not to be horny on main but,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So me and @starwarsisbetter just met @harls_keener"
> 
> AHHHH ACTUALLY A CHAPTER Y'ALL
> 
> i put some plot important stuff in the a/n if ya want to read that btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I have important plot stuff but first i'll ramble!  
> -sorry this chapter is kinda short  
> -my laptop is still broken so im using my moms laptop  
> -im dealing with mental and emotional stuff cause my 'best friend' basically told me she didnt like me and my family and  
> then ended our friendship so ya know, the usual summer break. (sarcasm)  
> -anyways idk when a new chapter will be out but i promise i havent forgotten about y'all
> 
> OKAY PLOT STUFF  
> so i realized i never really discussed their ages and stuff. So Peter is almost eighteen and Harley is almost nineteen in this fic. Peter just graduated (as salutatorian, right behind MJ) and Harles lives at the tower now. It's been about seven months since the Parley date at the ice rink, so it's July in the fic. I realized I wanted to include holidays that are happening at the same time in real life and stuff so that's why i have a huge time skip. I want to write some oneshots (maybe?) when Harley moves into the tower and different things that have happened since the date and the Spidey Squads graduation (minus Shuri for obvious reasons) and all the jazz. It'll come with time but i just wanted to give you guys a lil update. 
> 
> YAY OKAY I DIDNT PROOF READ THIS AT ALL SO ENJOY

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

So me and @starwarsisbetter just met @harls_keener,, and can I just say,, if I wasn’t gay I’d hit that.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Lucky for me, I have the big bi and I get to hit that.

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

I’m a cool dad, but even cool dad’s don’t need to hear about their sons sex life.

Sparkles / @God of Hammers

From what I recall, you are not one to speak, Man of Iron. 

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

Damn, roasted Mr. Stark.

Damn It Moon Moon / @Cindy Moon

Wait, when did Thor get a twitter? 

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Since today. I taught him everything he needs to know about internet culture. Also, @lesbianmafia It’s good you have the big gay because I also have the big gay, buuuuuut for @PeterS_Photos. 

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Big gay for the win. 

***

Cronch Cronch / @Jaredeatsbathbombs

So, when do we get a face reveal? @harls_keener

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Uhhhhh @Tony Stark

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

I already have the necessary safety precautions in order, so that’s up to you kid.

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Alright well here you go @Jaredeatsbathbombs

[selfie of Peter and Harley at an ice rink from their first date]  
[photo of Peter and Harley snuggled on the couch with Natasha smirking in the background, taken by Friday]  
[photo of Harley on a motorcycle in Tennessee, taken by Abbie]

Cronch Cronch / @Jaredeatsbathbombs

Wow you are not bad to look at.

KatieKitKat / @Katie John

@Jaredeatsbathbombs not bad??? Harley could hit me with his motorcycle and i’d thank him.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

@Katie John mood

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

I could hit you with other stuff Darlin ;)

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

not to be horny on main or anything but,,, alright let's go.

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

AHHHHH STAYING FAR AWAY FROM THE SLEEPING QUARTERS FOR THE NEXT FEW HOURS. 

Birdbrain #1 / @Clint.Barton

Oh, what it’s like to be young and a teenager.

Birdbrain #2 / @Sam Wilson

Gross.

Burnt Chicken Nugget / @boyf_riends

I don’t know if i want to scream because damn those boys are horny af, or if I want to scream because #Parley

Ahhhh Avengers / @HurricaneTortilla

Im dying because all of the Avengers know they’re having sex now

Popsicle / @BBarnes

Yes, we are all consistently traumatized

Itsybitsyspider / @N.Romanoff

Like you’re one to talk. We can hear you and Steve from the common room. 

Americas Ass / @Steve Rogers

This is slander to the highest degree.

Jorts Season 2015 / @Koop  
Sksksk I never thought I’d hear about the Avengers sex lives.

And I oop / @Mom_Friend

This is quality content. I rate it 11 snowglobes out of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all die, you either kill yourself or get killed. wAtcHa gOnNa dO *dun dun* wAtcHa GonNa dO


	17. Biderman? More like kidnapped by a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorts Season 2015 / @Koop
> 
> I just saw Iron Man out? He looked like he was trying to find something? @Tony Stark you alright?
> 
>  
> 
> eiungowqNH IM BACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all sorry for leaving for so long, I had a dance intensive for a week, and then a bible camp for a week, and then a bunch of plans with friends and just life is crazy. This is also a really short chapter so sorrrrrry. I'll try to get another one out soon but I have a bunch of volunteering that im doing these next few days so we'll play it by ear. 
> 
> I really wanted to write dialogue and an actual plot in this chapter but i didn't get to it, so hopefully next chapter!  
> I LOVE YOU

(A/N hello yes, tis I the author, i’m trying to include text messages but to keep it less confusing [I hope] I’ll break up the tweets and messages with “oOoOo” okay soorry here’s the story)

Ted:  
Hey Mr. Stark, have you seen Peter today? He was supposed to come over tonight to build the death star but he hasn’t shown up? 

Tony Stank:  
Fuck, he left the tower already. I’ll try to track his watch  
Ted:  
Okay keep me posted.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Jorts Season 2015 / @Koop

I just saw Iron Man out? He looked like he was trying to find something? @Tony Stark you alright?

Stark Industries / @starkindustries

If anyone has seen or knows the whereabouts of Spider-Man or Peter Parker, contact us or the authorities immediately. 

Big gay / @pridemonthisgreat

Oh shoot, don’t die Spidey we need you

Ur Local Sapphic Journalist / @lesbianmafia

Don’t do anything stupid, loser.

Washington Post / @washingtonpost

Peter Parker Stark, son of Tony and Pepper Potts-Stark, and also the crime fighting Spider-Man is missing? Read More Here.

KatieKitKat / @Katie John

Whoever decided it would be smart to kidnap a superhero, who is also heavily beloved by the Avengers, has gone completely bonkers.

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

His last known location was on Jackson Ave. in Queens at 4:43. Twitter do ya thing, I need my best friend back.

***  
The New York Times / @nytimes

A Quinjet was spotted landing on the roof of Stark tower, with Avengers and a stretcher rolling out of it. Is the son of the Starks home? 

Buzzfeed / @buzzfeed

After a worrisome 11 hours, with no reported signs of the prodigy, a Quinjet lands at the tower!

 

Biderman, More Like Kidnapped By A Man / @PeterS_Photos

I lived, bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may look like a burnt chicken nugget, but I still love myself.


	18. Okay major tease cause this isnt a chapter pls forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh i love you

Y’all so i was showing my friend a screenshot of a comment that one of you guys left on here because it made me so happy and just made my day (shoutout to Flandr3 for making me super happy) and i just wanted to take a moment to thank all y’all. 

I’m literally a random human in the internet that goes by the alias of The Amazing Biderman. Most of you have never met me in person yet you guys are so nice and loving and supportive and forgiving. I suck at updating cause life is crazy but yall are always understanding and tell me to take my time and its just fjdisoskks so sweet man

Im just a teenager trying to get through the mess that is life and getting your comments and alerts about the new kudos is so?? Heartwarming??? Yall are just so perfect in my eyes and the fact that im able to help you guys in even the slightest way by making you blow air out of your nose quickly (cause lets be honest how often do we actually laugh out loud nowadays? Gen Z culture is all about saying lmao but only blowing out of your nose) ((anyway im getting distracted, thank you ADD)) anyway getting to make you guys laugh is so amazing and awesome and fjeksos i love you

 

I just yeah y’all are so amazing and you guys make me so happy and just thanks for letting me share my lil stories about my otp with you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt edit that at all so hopefully it was semi coherent


	19. New Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what even is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh i didnt have anyone beta this so pls forgive

Stark Industries / @starkindustries

A press conference will be held a 5:00 pm sharp today at Stark Industries.

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

Prepare to get your socks blown off.

And I oop / @Mom_Friend

Owo whats this

When Life Gives You Lemons / @ripvine

A new Avenger maybe?

Spider-Man can kiss me / @spidey_my_boi

Maybe i’m just reading too far into it but like,,, we haven’t seen much of Pepper right? For months. And we know by now that that family is great at hiding stuff in plain sight. So when you consider the fact that its been like eight or nine months since her last appearance,,, you picking up what i’m laying down??

Jorts Season 2015 / @Koop

Holy shit hjbvrlghla  
***  
Peter stood beside Harley, their hands interlocked.

“You ready darlin’?”

Peter smiled brightly at his boyfriend. “Of course. I’m really happy for mom and dad.” 

At the mention of mom and dad, Tony and Pepper walked over to their son. 

“Hey underoos. We are on in two” 

Tony ruffled Peter’s hair affectionately. Peter then squeezed Harley’s hand and let go. The Potts-Stark family walked over to the door, where hundreds of reporters shuffled eagerly behind it. Pepper stood, looking like a queen, (what's new?) her hands resting on her stomach. Right on cue, the door slid open and the trio walked out towards the podium in the center of the stage.

All the reporters in the room collectively gasped when they saw Pepper. Tony stood smirking at her side, Peter beaming on her other side. 

“As you all can probably deduce, we have some important news. We are going to touch on a few very important topics so be ready! The past nine months have been very hectic. I’m the mother of a superhero, no I am not talking about Tony, even though he needs a lot of babysitting.-” Tony dramatically gasped at her side, reducing Peter to giggles. 

“Forgive them, they are two I swear. Anyway back to the important news. I’m a mother and a CEO of a large company. As many of you have noticed, I have not made many public appearances lately, leaving that to my husband. Well I would like to take this time to introduce the soon to be a member of the Potts-Stark household.

On the screen behind the family, an ultrasound pops up. As hundreds of camera shutters and shouts made their presence known, Pepper stood aside from the podium, allowing Tony to step up. 

“Hey everyone back to me” He winked at the crowd but immediately grew more serious at Pepper’s unimpressed look. Best to not piss off a heavily pregnant woman. 

“The baby is due in a week, so needless to say, after today you won’t see much of my family. We need time to settle and enjoy the wonderful joy that our baby girl will bring. The company will be in the hands of our wonderful staff who has been thoroughly trained for this, but most importantly, it will be led by Pepper’s personal assistant, who is being trained to help run the company once Pepper retires. You will have the pleasure of meeting her in a few minutes.” 

Tony then gestured for Peter to take the podium as he stepped back.

“Hey everyone, I'm so excited to welcome my baby sister into the world. I am determined to keep her safe, just as I've tried to keep you guys as Spider-Man. My father is becoming an old man, though not as old as Steve, and eventually someone will need to take over protecting the world. So I am ecstatic to announce that I’m starting Avengers training to not only become an Avenger, but to lead them! Now without further ado, I want you guys to give a warm welcome to one of my best friends, and future CEO of Stark Industries, Michelle Jones!”

MJ walked out in her stylish suit (A/N it looks like Zendayas pink suit) and addressed the crowd. Soon enough the crowd was simultaneously in love with the baby Stark, Peter the new Avenger, and Michelle Jones the CEO in training. 

***  
Michelle Jones / @Official Michelle Jones

Pepper made me get a verified account, so now I have this and my meme account. While I may be eighteen, I’m qualified and am excited to start making a difference in the world!

Spider-Man / @Official Webslinger  
Same! I have this and my @PeterS_Photos account, but this is for official SI and Avengers business. Don’t worry though NY, even though I am going to lead the Avengers, doesn’t mean I won’t be looking out for the little guy!

Guy In The Chair / @starwarsisbetter

I feel like a proud mom. You go, best friends!

 

KatieKitKat / @Katie John

We just got so much information, im?? so?? Shook??

Spider-Man can kiss me / @spidey_my_boi

oMg Spidey is gonna be an Avenger this is the best day ever

Burnt Chicken Nugget / @boyf_riends

Wow Pepper Potts is a force to be reckoned with. Takes care of two superheroes, leads the biggest company in the world, and trains a PA all while pregnant. I never want to be on her bad side.

Big gay / @pridemonthisgreat

Omjurngliunwe they’re having a baby girl

Jorts Season 2015 / @Koop

Michelle is scarily similar to Pepper. That woman is only eighteen and is going to be in charge of SI. Mad respect man. I haven’t left the house in a week and im nineteen.

And I oop / @Mom_Friend

BABY STARK DO DO DO DO BABY STARK DO DO DO DO BABY STARK-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow holy shit that was a lot y'all. I?? HAve no clue where that came from?? I intended on just writing about the Morgan being announced but then i just completely word vomited and now you get that,,, chapter. ANyway MJ is a badass and totally capable of leading SI and Peter is definitely gonna lead the Avengers cause duuuuuh and Harley will obviously lead Si's R&D department Ned would work there and it would be so perfect and cenfiqhfhqolfjp. Anyways theres a word vomit chapter. Love ya!


	20. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay everyone so this is most likely the last chapter so,,,,, here's the season (not series ;) ) finale!

You Know Who I Am / @Tony Stark 

Life is difficult. You will come across so many challenges sweetheart, but i’ll be right by your side for all of them. Welcome to the world Morgan Stark.

[photo of Tony holding baby Morgan in a hospital room, adoration in his eyes]

Pepper Potts / @Virginia Potts

You are so precious. I’m so lucky to have you, my little angel.

[photo of Pepper holding baby Morgan, minutes after delivery, nothing but pride and love in her eyes]

Biderman / @PeterS_Photos

I promise to protect you, Morgan. You are growing up in a world with villains and heroes, but you’ll never be alone, as long as I can help it. I’m so happy I've finally gotten to meet you little sis.

[photo of Harley and Peter sitting side by side, Peter holding Morgan, his eyes full of happy tears. Harley smiles at her softly.]

Colonel Rhodes / @rhodey 

You will change the world Morgan. I know it. Also, I will make it my duty to make sure I’m the best uncle.

I’m keen to shoot potatoes / @harls_keener

Welcome, darlin’ I’ll be right by your side.

***  
“She’s so beautiful” Peter whispers as he holds his sleeping sister.

Peter is sat next to Harley, his mom looking at them from the hospital bed, and his dad holding Pepper's hand. 

“You’re gonna be such an amazing big brother, Peter.” Harley kisses peter on the forehead, the atmosphere full of happiness and peace. 

Life is crazy, their lives full of battles and heartache. But it’s moments like these, where everyone is safe and happy, that Peter treasures the most.


	21. An Authors Farewell

Hey everyone!

Wow. What a wild fucking ride man. Before i get into apologies and details i just wanted to say thanks. Y'all are so amazing. The Parkner fandom may be small, but it's so positive and warm. I've like never seen a negative thing in the fandom (except when trying to decide a ship name, that was a tad rough) So we may be small, but we're freaking amazing. 

So i know that this ending was abrupt, but it just felt right. I liked the way i ended the chapter, and we have a whole new age coming up with Morgan being born. MJ is gonna be CEO and Peter is gonna run the Avengers and it's just different ya know? I'm running out of inspiration on what to tweet, and I don't want this to be like every other twitter fic you can read. (no shade to twitter fics and the authors of them. Its actually decently hard to write them and like mad respect bro) I also liked the idea of ending it at twenty chapters lmao. School is also starting up for me soon, and idk how much time ill have to write and all that jazz. (ya like jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazz?)

BUT NEVER FEAR! I really wanna start a chaptered fic. It would be in the same universe, and it would basically pick up where we left off. It wouldn't have as many tweets, for the reasons above, but the characters and relationships will be the same. I don't know when i'll be able to get it done, but hopefully by the first week of september i'll have a chapter out! So i suggest turning notifications on for my series, that way you'll find out when i post it! I'll also post a announcement for it on my tumblr (theamazingbiderman2) i'll also probably post some oneshots there! 

Okay i love y'all to pieces, and thank you for supporting me through this whole journey! I hope to see you in the next part of this series, A Little Time Away From The Web. ( thats gonna be the name unless i have a serious change of heart)

Um so edit. It is now October 3 and i still havent posted the second part,,,, tbh I've had a lot of problems with it,,, so hopefully ill get that out soon

 

 

AND REMEMBER! I LOVE YOU BITCH. I AINT NEVER GONNA STOP LOVING YOU- BIIIIIIITCCCCCH!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Thanks for sticking to the end of this! (hah sticking... spider-man...) I tried to keep this accurate and in character but if you see areas that could be improved, don't hesitate to let me know in the comments! Thanks!!


End file.
